


For the mean time

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, LEE MINHYUK THAT BALL OF SUNSHINE WOO, M/M, and omg minhyuk omf where is hoseok lord, and wonkyun if you sleep lmao, changki, changki rise, slightestetestetst angst i swear, you can see showki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: They were dumped, it's all or nothing right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heh it's been a while since I posted. Life is kinda getting in the way with my fangirling. Haha just kidding.  
> I hope you'll like this.  
> Have a nice day mnbbs!

_They were dumped. It’s all or nothing, right?_

-

Kihyun laid on the carpeted floor and shut his eyes. Today was extremely tiresome, no, it was rather emotionally draining. He isn’t fond of dramas, and today at the cafeteria, things heated up. He saw Hyunwoo holding hands with some brunette haired boy. Kihyun swore to take things calmly but damn, he lost his composure and made a scene. In which he regretted a little later because public speaking isn’t really his thing. He never meant to do it, it just happened. He was hurt. He was cheated on. Well he guesses that’s enough reason to get mad. Why did Hyunwoo even cheated on him in the first place? They were doing okay. Kihyun made sure things fall into place. But to hold that little sunshine's hand right where he can see them is something he can’t accept. That was just plain too much.

He heard the sound of dangling keys and a soft creak on the door. Changkyun is home. Light footsteps soon surrounded the room, then it halted. Kihyun knew the younger is on the same place as him.

“Hyunwoo hyung?” The younger asks. Kihyun opens his eyes and shoots a glance at the door. He saw Changkyun leaning by the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, wearing that questioning look as if really clueless about the situation.

Kihyun nodded weakly. Changkyun snorted. “You should’ve listened to me hyung. But what did you do? You kept defending him as if he’s a God or something. You sho-“ He was interrupted by Kihyuns' shushing sounds.

“Ah. I’m not going to hear it, cut me some slack. I’m tired.” Kihyun rolls over, back facing the younger and continued his resting time. More like grieving time, for his dead and wasted relationship.

There was a moment of silence in which Kihyun found suspicious. A quiet Changkyun is a very dangerous Changkyun. So the older had to sit up to look at his surrounding only to find the younger lying next to him, with eyes shut as well.

“Hyungwon is seeing someone else.” Changkyun casually says.

Kihyun laid back and placed his head over the younger’s chest, making himself comfortable. The younger in return plays with his hair. “Why are you still seeing each other? As if this has never happened before.” The older says as a matter-of-factly.

Changkyun laughed for a bit. It made Kihyun’s head bounce a little. And the sound of his laughter is vibrating through his chest, and Kihyun considers this as music for his ears.

“Wow. Coming from someone who’s head over heels for that muscly hyung. You even begged him to be your boyfriend.” Kihyun smacked his stomach with a small force. They both smiled afterwards.

“Say Kyun.”

The younger hums. “Hm?”

“Why don’t we love each other for the meantime? I mean, just for fun. But you know, like, we can split up if we find someone interesting.” He asks, lifting his head up to see the younger’s reaction. Changkyun’s brows are furrowed, and he has this most adorable thinking face. Kihyun can’t help but to smile at the boy in front of him.

Changkyun then shoots him a glance. “Sure hyung. We’re not on bad terms anyway. And it’s not like we’re going to lose anything.” He shrugs before pulling Kihyun into a warm hug. The older buries his face on the younger’s neck and enveloping Changkyun’s small frame. The younger draws their bodies close and kissed Kihyun’s hair.

The two fell asleep while holding each other tightly.

-

They are at the bleachers, watching a championship baseball match between their university and another school. Changkyun is sitting one seat higher than Kihyun and he has his arms around the elders’ shoulders as if guarding him protectively, his chin resting atop of Kihyun’s head. The elder’s upper body is placed in between the younger’s legs, while his back is pressed against Changkyun’s inner thighs, feeling warm and safe.

“Since when did you guys became this disgustingly close?” Jooheon, another close friend of theirs, asks while making fake gagging noises.

Kihyun averts his gaze from the game and shoots the curly haired boy a death glare. “It’s not disgusting, Heony. And why not? He’s my boyfriend anyway.”

“Yeah.” Changkyun agrees, eyes still focused on the game.

“I didn’t know. Three weeks ago, its Hyunwoo hyung and Ki hyung, Hyungwon hyung and Changkyunie, now it’s the two of you. You have to give me a heads up, ya know? So I won’t get confused and all.” Jooheon says while wearing his infamous pout, then playfully throws a handful of popcorn at the couple before giving attention to the game. Kihyun picked up some and threw it back at him. Changkyun just clicked his tongue.

The match ended and their school was reigned as the champion. Jooheon bid farewell as he excused himself due to some matters he needed to fix. The two agreed and left the arena, walking side by side while their fingers are intertwined.

“You know hyung, being with you isn’t so bad. I mean… Really. I don’t understand why Hyunwoo hyung had to cheat on you.” Changkyun says. If he had known how it feels to be loved and cared for by Kihyun, that being with this hyung, everything is more than enough, then he would’ve asked him for a date a long time ago. Before Hyunwoo took over the elder’s heart.

Kihyun squeezed his hand, somehow agreeing to what the younger had said.

“Are you familiar with the ‘I should’ve known’ feeling?” Changkyun continues. Kihyun then looked at him with questioning eyes. “Like, I should’ve known that it would be like this. That our agreement will turn out to be more than what we bargained for.” Kihyun smiles while nodding. And more than he would like to admit, he wanted for whatever they have right now to stay as they are. He wanted for this to continue for as long as they can.

-

The two are cuddling at the couch, watching some reruns of some variety show. It’s a Saturday, and they both have no classes. So they chose to stay at their shared dorm and snuggled at each other. Changkyun is laying on top of Kihyun, chest pressed against the elder’s. He has his head resting over Kihyun’s collarbone, while he kept his hands busy by stroking his partner’s hair. The older occasionally traces unknown shapes on his back and this is just a perfect day.

Until they heard several knocks on the door. Changkyun stood up groaning, missing the feeling of being with Kihyun. The older giggled to the younger’s gesture. Changkyun then dragged his feet to the door, mumbling things as he seriously doesn’t like to be interrupted. He lazily twisted the knob and swung the door ever so slowly. Only to be faced by a solemn looking Hyungwon.

“Hyung?” He asks curiously. The taller man looked so pained.

Hyungwon looks at him with pleading eyes. “I need you back.” He says, sounding so desperate. Changkyun was stunned. And he just stood there looking at the older.

Hyungwon then grabbed Changkyun’s hands. Holding it tight. “Kyun, I’m so sorry. I was wrong to see someone else while you’re with me. But please. I beg of you. Come back to me.” The younger smiled warmly at the other. Knowing fully well how to handle this.

“Hyung... I’m sorry but I can’t. Please understand.” He slowly removed his hand from Hyungwon’s grip and patted the taller male on his shoulder. Hyungwon looked confused and surprised at the same time. “I wish you all the luck and happiness.” Changkyun says before shutting the door lightly. He doesn’t want to be rude but he just wants to go back to his safe haven, to Kihyun.

Now he knows, he’s sure about his feelings for him. So damn sure.

He hurriedly walked back to the living room and he saw Kihyun sitting with that bright smile on his face. Changkyun smiled as well. He walked closer and sat beside Kihyun, never looking elsewhere. Just right at Kihyun’s beautiful orbs.

“I knew you would choose me.” Kihyun says rather triumphantly with sparkling eyes and warm smile.

“Confident are we? But… Yeah. I’ll choose you, from now on, always.” Changkyun then pressed their foreheads together. “Why don’t we love each other for the rest of our lives then?” He says before closing the gap between them. Closing his eyes so he can savour the moment. Kihyun’s hands travelled to his hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

By the time they’d had enough, they were both out of breath. “I love you, Kyun.” Kihyun says over the younger’s mouth. “I love you too. Forever and always?” Changkyun replies.

“Yes. Forever and always.” The younger then pressed a soft kiss over Kihyun’s inviting lips, sealing their promise of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a solid, hardcore, number 1 (or maybe 2 not sure) CHANGKI TRASH REALLY.   
> I breathe ChangKi bruh


End file.
